


madara uchiha x shorter! S/O

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, dont hate me pls, first anime fic, idk - Freeform, madara headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: headcanons of madara uchiha with a short! significant otheridont knowhow to write proper ficsimsorry:')





	madara uchiha x shorter! S/O

\- hi  
\- im getting a few ideas  
\- and they're all for my mans maDADADA!! (DURARARA!!)  
\- alright so you're short yeah  
\- he likes patting your head  
\- even if you have braids or plaits or if your hair's an afro  
\- still likes patting it :)  
\- piggyback rides tbh  
\- you don't even hang onto his shoulders/neck  
\- you hang onto his hair  
\- don't pull his hair or he will yELL  
-like YELP  
\- YOW  
\- his hair is surprisingly soft  
-one time he fell asleep on the coach and you used his hair as a cover  
\- vv warm!!  
\- will literally throw you around????  
\- he and hashirama will be playing a game of catch an he'll suddenly throw the ball away and throw you??  
\- NEVER play piggy or monkey in the middle with them  
\- if you're insecure about your height then he wouldn't make jokes  
\- he would make funny playful ones but would NEVER hurt your feelings  
\- not on purpose anyway  
\- will always hold your hand if you're going somewhere crowded  
\- he's not gonna risk losing you in a crowd  
\- "madara it's not even that deep you need to chill out."  
\- "yES IT IS. you're literally a bunny im not risking losing you in a field full of wolves agAIN."  
-"we're literally going shopping-"  
\- yes, it has happened before  
\- the first time you two went shopping you somehow missed him in a swarm of people and stood in your place and said "madara! i'm lost."  
\- yes, this is a real story from my everyday life im actually speaking from experience  
\- he literally turned around and held your hand for the rest of the day  
\- if you are accidentally taken by the tide though  
-he'll hear your distant yell of 'madara-senpai!'  
\- he loves it when you call him senpai   
\- he feels warm and fuzzy inside and his cheeks warm up and he's like uwu  
\- he does train you to use your shortness to your advantage if you ever end up in a dangerous situation  
\- if he has to go on a trip he'll try his best to take you with him  
\- if it's a mission he'll take you with him  
\- "i'm madara uchiha. what are they gonna do? use their sharingan against me?"  
\- if he's infiltrating somewhere he'll come as a victim and use you as bait  
\- it's literally 'get help' from Thor Ragnarok  
\- "please get help! my partner, they're dying!"  
\- he would use a clan that's enemy to the place he's infiltrating   
\- as soon as the STUPID guards rush over he literally tHROWS YOU at them  
\- "madara, this is the last time i'm going on a mission with you. iM NOT A BALL-"  
\- he would laugh and hug you, saying "i love you."  
\- "yeah, yeah, i love you too."  
\- actually carries you everywhere  
\- just woke up and need to use the bathroom? carried by madara uchiha  
\- he also does stuff for you  
\- makes you a 10-course breakfast  
-"mADARA UCHIHA WHAT IS ALL THIS I CAN'T EAT ALL OF THIS!"  
\- "you need to grow."  
\- ....  
\- chuckles when you get annoyed  
\- pLAYFULLY annoyed btw shisters  
\- but yeah that's it madara highkey does everything for you and is really nice even though he throws you around a lot he's still uwu for you and loves you a lot


End file.
